Il avait fallu d'une retenue
by Eneliah
Summary: C'était un baiser rapide, presque volé, un baiser dont il comptait garder égoïstement le souvenir. - Prompt -


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Moi, je m'amuse juste un peu avec avant de les rendre à leurs propriétaires.

**Rating: **M.

**Pairing: **Puckurt.

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance.

* * *

**Prompt: **Puck et Kurt se retrouvent en retenue et se rapprochent.

* * *

**Dédicace: **A Magali qui attend désespérément son Puckurt et qui me donne toujours son avis avant que je poste mes textes (sauf là où elle a seulement eu le droit au début et à quelques phrases.). J'espère que ce petit Puckurt te plaira.

* * *

Je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé écrire sur ces deux là. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous allez trouver en lisant. Et j'ai vraiment pas été inspirée pour le titre.. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il avait fallu d'une retenue :**

« Hey beau-cul ! » Fit Puck en s'appuyant contre un casier.

« Noah, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. » Soupira le beau-cul en question. « Du moins.. Pas au lycée. » Ajouta le jeune homme en souriant, avant de fermer la porte de son casier et de s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

Puck regarda l'autre garçon s'en aller avant de partir de son propre côté.

Il y avait environ quatre mois, il n'aurait jamais pensé se rapprocher autant du jeune homme. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était de Finn. Il adorait passer du temps avec lui. Le jeune homme était charmant, rigolo, intelligent et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Dire qu'il avait fallu d'une retenue en commun pour qu'il se rende compte de ça..

**Flash Back :**

C'était un mardi, et Puck était assit dans la salle de retenues, la tête posée sur la table, somnolant. Pour lui, les retenues étaient utiles seulement pour faire une sieste et il ne comptait pas passer son heure autrement qu'en dormant. Tous les habitués le savaient et le laissaient tranquille dans son coin, ne s'asseyant jamais près de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se redressa, prêt à incendier le pauvre malheureux qui décidait de le déranger mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il croisa les yeux de Kurt Hummel.

_Kurt Hummel._

La seule et unique personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans cette salle. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« La même chose que toi, Puck. »

« Mais.. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es jamais collé. »

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est sur mais.. Pourquoi ? » Demanda à nouveau le garçon à crête.

« Je me suis endormi en cours et quand le prof est venu me réveiller, je lui ai dit de me laisser dormir tranquille. Il n'a pas aimé et m'a mis une retenue. »

« Tu t'es endormi en cours ? »

« Oui. Ne sois pas si surpris, ça t'es arrivé plusieurs fois à toi. »

« Chez moi c'est une habitude mais pas pour toi. »

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Répéta le châtain tout en sortant les devoirs supplémentaires que son professeur lui avait donné.

Puck n'avait plus rien dit et s'était contenté de faire ce qu'il avait prévu dès son entrée dans cette salle, c'est à dire dormir, ignorant Kurt par la même occasion.

Cependant, alors que leur retenue touchait à sa fin, il invita le châtain à boire un café.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kurt, surpris. « Tu ne m'as jamais invité. »

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Répondit Puck, reprenant la phrase du châtain.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Aucuns des deux garçons ne pensaient que ce simple café allait leur donner envie de se voir régulièrement en dehors du lycée, allant boire des cafés et passant quelques soirées au bowling ou au cinéma quand ils n'étaient pas tout simplement chez l'un d'eux.

C'était d'ailleurs après une de ces soirées, deux mois auparavant, que Noah s'était rendu compte qu'il considérait Kurt comme plus qu'un ami.

Alors qu'ils étaient allés voir un film, Kurt avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait prit sa main, nouant leurs doigts ensembles, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Puck, au lieu de le repousser, avait doucement serré la main du châtain et lui avait fait un bisou sur le crâne.

Une fois le film fini et ne voulant pas rentrer directement, les deux garçons étaient allés se promener dans un petit parc, profitant du calme de la nuit. Noah avait repris la main de Kurt, appréciant le contact de la peau douce du garçon contre la sienne plus rugueuse. Ils étaient restés un long moment dehors, marchant silencieusement, avant de se décider à aller chez Puck où ils avaient passé la nuit.

Depuis, Puck regardait de plus en plus souvent Kurt, le détaillant. Il aimait être en contact avec le jeune homme et trouvait toujours un moment pour flirter avec lui, le toucher, que ce soit, sur sa main, son bras ou son dos. Et quand ils étaient seuls, Puck déposait souvent des bisous sur la joue de Kurt et par moment il lui en faisait dans le cou.

_OoOoO_

C'était vendredi soir et Kurt se garait devant chez Noah avant de sortir rapidement de sa voiture et d'aller frapper contre la porte de la maison. Son ami ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui ouvrir.

« Entre Beau-Cul. » Fit le garçon à crête en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom mais ne répliqua, se contentant seulement de sourire. Il entra et Puck referma la porte avant de guider le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre où Kurt posa son sac avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de l'autre garçon.

« Tu as rangé ta chambre.. » Constata le châtain.

« J'ai juste ramassé mes vêtements sales. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as rangé ta chambre. »

Puck fit un sourire amusé puis alla allumer sa télé.

« Tu as amené des films ? »

« Deux. J'ai pris Chicago et X-Men. Même si je suppose que tu préfères regarder X-Men.. »

« Tu supposes mal, Kurt. Mets Chicago. Je vais faire du pop corn. »

Kurt regarda Puck sortir de la chambre un peu surpris puis se décida à prendre son dvd dans son sac qu'il alla mettre dans le lecteur. Il retourna ensuite sur le lit de Puck où il s'installa confortablement et attendit son ami pour pouvoir mettre le dvd en route.

Puck revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit saladier de pop corn dans une main, deux verres dans l'autre et une bouteille d'eau coincée sous son bras. Il mit un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer puis s'approcha du lit. Il donna le saladier à Kurt et posa les verres et la bouteille sur sa table de nuit.

« Tu peux mettre play. » Dit Puck en prenant place sur son lit, proche de Kurt.

Le châtain attendit que son ami soit correctement installé avant d'appuyer sur la télécommande.

« Noah ? Pourquoi tu as voulu que je mette ce film ? » Demanda Kurt, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. « Apparemment, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de vouloir le regarder, tu passes ton temps sur ton téléphone à jouer à un jeu. »

« Désolé.. Je pensais que ça allait être bien mais j'accroche pas. Et je voulais te faire plaisir en mettant ce film.. »

« Tu es adorable, Noah. » Sourit Kurt faisant grimacer Puck.

« Je ne suis pas adorable. »

Kurt ne répliqua rien mais continua à sourire. Noah posa cependant son téléphone et se concentra sur le film, prenant le saladier de pop corn sur ses cuisses et attirant Kurt contre lui.

_OoOoO_

Il était tard, pratiquement 2h du matin, et les deux garçons étaient maintenant couchés sur le lit de Puck. Ils se faisaient faces, leurs corps séparés par seulement quelques centimètres, une de leurs mains liée à celle de l'autre. Un silence confortable régnait dans la pièce et aucuns d'eux ne voulaient le briser, ils profitaient seulement de la présence de l'autre.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard, alors que Noah était entrain de s'endormir que Kurt bougea. Il se redressa doucement et éteignit la petite lampe de chevet. Il approcha ensuite son visage de celui de Puck et pressa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. C'était un baiser chaste, un baiser qu'il ne souhaitait pas approfondir, un baiser qu'il ne pensait pas que Puck se souviendrait le lendemain. C'était un baiser rapide, presque volé, un baiser dont il comptait garder égoïstement le souvenir. Un baiser qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'il serait suivit par pleins d'autres.

Alors qu'il se recouchait correctement dans le lit, il senti Noah se coller totalement à lui avant de le basculer sur le dos et de s'allonger sur le châtain pour presser à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus passionné.

Kurt glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Puck et lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts arrachant quelques frissons au jeune homme. Il profita que Puck mit fin au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration pour lui enlever son vêtement qu'il jeta à travers la pièce.

Noah l'imita en retirant à son tour celui de Kurt. Il embrassa à nouveau le châtain avant de dévier ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou qu'il mordilla. Sans abandonner le cou du jeune homme, Puck explora le corps de Kurt à l'aide de ses mains, lui pinçant les tétons, caressant son torse et griffant ses hanches.

Noah arrêta de torturer le cou du châtain, lui arrachant un gémissement mécontent, lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent le bas de pyjama de Kurt. Puck se redressa un peu et retira totalement le pantalon de Kurt.

« Enlève aussi ton boxer. » Murmura Kurt.

Puck ne répondit rien mais lorsqu'il s'allongea à nouveau sur son presque amant il était aussi nu que lui. Il colla à nouveau ses lèvres à celles du châtain, pénétrant sa bouche avec sa langue pour aller jouer avec celle de Kurt.

Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Noah, rapprochant un peu plus le corps du sportif contre le sien qui se mit à bouger ses hanches, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, attisant leur désir.

« Plus.. » Gémit Kurt.

Puck mit trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche les enduisant de salive avant de les glisser entre les fesses de Kurt et de caresser son intimité.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » Questionna Puck, joueur, en entrant le bout de son doigt et en le ressortant presque immédiatement.

« Noah ! S'il te plait. »

« Tu veux quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme tout en recommençant son manège, entrant à chaque fois un peu plus son doigt. « Dis le moi.. Dis moi ce que tu veux Kurt. »

Kurt grogna en sentant à nouveau le doigt de Noah sortir de lui.

« Kurt.. Dis le moi.. Comment veux tu que je sache si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu attends de moi ? » chuchota Puck, sa bouche collée à l'oreille du châtain.

« Je te veux en moi, Noah.. Putain.. Arrête de me torturer, fais moi l'amour ! »

Noah sourit fièrement avant d'embrasser Kurt tout en glissant deux doigts en lui. Il le prépara longtemps, faisant attention à ne pas blesser le châtain. Il fini par retirer ses doigts alors que Kurt s'empalait sur eux et gémissait assez fortement.

« Pou-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? »

« Il me faut un préservatif. » Répondit Noah en se penchant pour en prendre un dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il allait pour déchirer l'emballage quand Kurt le lui arracha des mains. Le châtain poussa Puck sur le lit, le forçant à se coucher sur le dos et retira l'emballage avant de dérouler le préservatif sur le sexe de l'autre garçon qu'il caressa au passage. Kurt profita du fait que Noah était toujours couché pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prend les commandes. » Répondit Kurt en prenant le sexe de Puck dans sa main avant de se laisser glisser dessus.

Le châtain posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de Noah et commença à bouger, montant et descendant sur le sexe en lui. Noah plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque de Kurt et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec force, étouffant par la même occasion leurs gémissements dans le baiser.

Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides et les baisers ne suffisaient plus pour étouffer leurs cris de plaisirs. Les mains de Noah s'accrochaient aux épaules de Kurt qui plantait ses ongles dans le torse du garçon sous lui.

Se sentant proche de l'orgasme, Noah agrippa fortement Kurt et inversa leur position. Il donna de forts coups de hanches, s'arrangeant pour taper à chaque fois dans la prostate de son amant. Il empoigna le sexe de celui ci et le masturba.

Les deux garçons finirent par jouir, Noah mordant fortement l'épaule de Kurt pour étouffer son gémissement. Il fit directement après un baiser sur la morsure comme pour se faire pardonner. Noah se retira de Kurt et enleva son préservatif qu'il posa sur le sol après y avoir fait un nœud. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et attira Kurt tout contre lui, l'enlaçant.

Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient doucement, profitant de ce moment de tendresses entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, promis je ne mord pas et je répond toujours.

L.M


End file.
